


Two can play your game, love.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Literally no story at all, just smut. Oral sex (both receiving), teasing, thigh riding, hand-job, fingering, choking kink(?)





	Two can play your game, love.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️Warnings: SMUT fam, SMUT. I think that's all. Oh, and swearing.

I walked inside the room hoping to finally find Y/N there and I wasn't disappointed. I locked the door behind me as she eyed me with a smirk, sat on the cabinet in front of me, reminding me of the first time we made love; but the atmosphere was different this time as I walked up to her and she opened her legs for me to stand in between them.

\- "I've missed you." –I whispered before attaching my lips to her neck- "So much."

\- "Yeah?" –she pulled on my hair- "I was about to ask whether you were carrying your gun on the front of your pants now, but I guess that answers the question..."

\- "You're playing with fire, love." –I let out a dark chuckle against her soft skin.

\- "And what exactly are you waiting for?" –she pulled me closer, moving her hand to the front of my pants and stroking my dick through the material, making me moan against her mouth- "Consume me."

She knew all too well what she was doing to me and I didn't waste any more time talking. I pushed my whole body against hers, forcing her to rest her back on the wall as I attached my lips to hers: raw, passionate and aggressively; and she responded with just as much force: she bit my lower lip, drawing blood that got mixed in our kiss as I managed to get the upper hand, pushing my tongue inside her mouth. She pushed me back, making me stumble, and jumped down from the cabinet taking off her jacket and t-shirt before trapping me against the opposite wall, almost ripping my own shirt off. Her lips were all over my skin and I still couldn't get enough, I could never get enough of her. I moved my hands to her ass to pull her closer, placing one of my legs in between hers; her fingers tangled on my hair as I took advantage of the position we were in and rose one of her legs to gain more access and started to move her hips against my leg, gaining a soft whimper from her mouth; she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck to support herself, letting her head fall to one side, allowing me complete access to her neck, an opportunity I took to bite her skin where her shoulder and neck met; she responded by whining against my neck and tightening her grip around me. I was in control.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy." –she breathed out as I stopped altogether, letting go of her leg and she took a step back.

\- "Don't worry, love." –I pulled her back to me by the band of her pants- "I'm nowhere close to done."

I knew I was the one playing with fire now and I'd pay for that later, but I enjoyed being the cause of her daze-like state.

\- "You're lucky I want you..." –she wrapped her hand around my neck- "...or I'd finish this myself."

\- "You know I'd enjoy that too but..." –I moved my hand down her abdomen, keeping eye contact with her- "...I'd rather do it myself now." –I shoved my hand inside her underwear and her hips immediately thrust forward against my hand- "And, so far..." –I whispered against her mouth as I moved my fingers around her lips, she was so wet- "...I'd say I'm doing a great job."

She moaned against my mouth, letting her head fall back as I slowly rubbed her clit. I teased her entrance, moving my fingers around it but never fully giving her what she wanted. Her grip on my neck had loosened as she lost herself to how I was making her feel. I moved my other hand to her breast, massaging it and then, as I slid a finger inside her, I pinched her nipple, gaining a hard moan from her that only excited me even more. I could come just by feeling her hot breath on my neck as she whimpered and moaned against my skin, her voice mixing with the sweet noises that my fingers were making as I pumped inside her one, two, three fingers...

\- "Bell..." –she cried out against my neck- "I won't last." –her breath caught in her throat as I curled my fingers inside her, drawing a soft whimper out of her mouth- "I..."

I kept my pace, slowly pushing my digits inside her and pulling them out just as slow, enjoying everything about this as she wrapped her arms tighter around me.

\- "You were saying?"

I smiled, cupping her face with my free hand to make her face me as I left my fingers inside her and soon enough she moved her hips against my hand, trying to get some friction but receiving none, to which she answered by biting my neck. I was so focused on her mouth, I didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late.

\- "Two can play your stupid teasing game, my love."

Her voice was shaky but powerful as her hand moved inside my pants and she started stroking my dick painfully slow.

\- "There are so many things I'd do to you right now." –I managed to get the whole sentence out as her thumb drew circles over my tip.

\- "I'm not lasting that long." –she stroke me once more as she licked the side of my neck and I could have come right then- "And you aren't either."

\- "You're fucking right."

I moved my fingers out of her pussy and started to unzip her pants as she kept stroking me and kissing my neck; I knew I had to move fast, it had been a while since the last time and I was extremely sensitive to her touch; she knew it too and was having her fun teasing me, but not for much longer. As her pants fell to the floor, I unzipped mine and took her hand that was covered in my precum on mine that was covered in her juices.

\- "I hope you're ready."

She intertwined our fingers, lips ghosting over mine as she pulled down on my pants.

\- "Have I ever not?"

She let go of my hand with a smile on her face, reaching to take out her bra as I pulled down her underwear and helped her out of the rest of her clothes.

\- "Fuck me." –I breathed out as I drank her in.

\- "Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do but you're a fucking tease."

\- "Oh, love." –I walked towards her, making her move back until she had to sit down on the bed- "You shouldn't have said that."

I kneeled in front of her and, before she could move anywhere, I placed my arm over her hips to keep her steady; I was quick to swipe my tongue around her entrance, my name rolling out her tongue. I started to draw patterns over and around her lips and clit, slower, faster, harder, softer... the sound of her voice only making me harder and prompting me to do more. I pulled her towards me, pulling her legs over my shoulders, gaining better access to her pussy. I pushed my tongue inside her and her moans only got louder; I moved my head to the side just enough to leave space for my hand and I glanced up, just to see her playing with her nipples, making me harder; I pinched her clit softly and one of her hands surely found her way to my hair, pulling me closer to her entrance, so I obliged: I started pushing my fingers inside her as I used my tongue to attend her clit.

\- "Fuck, babe, you're so wet."

I spoke against her, knowing well what the vibrations of my mouth and my voice did to her.

\- "Bell..." –she warned me.

\- "Come for me, love."

I bit her inner thigh and left wet kisses all the way up to her clit, increasing the pace with which I was fingering her as I felt her tightening around my fingers, so I kept it up; my mouth on her clit and my fingers curling in and out of her and soon enough, her walls clenched around my digits as she came on me, moaning loudly, back arching and body trembling with pleasure. I didn't stop though, I pulled my fingers from inside her and I kept licking all her juices until there was nothing there, but I wasn't done; I needed more of her. I crawled on the bed over her, kissing every bit of skin I could, seeing her smile, eyes still closed, making my chest warm.

\- "I've missed you." –she whispered after I kissed her lips.

\- "You've missed me, my body or the way I please you?" –I smiled lying over her.

\- "Considering you've barely let me touch you..." –her hand ran slowly down my back making me shiver under her touch until she got to my boxers... "I'm going to say I've missed you..." –she moved her hand in between the fabric and my skin, towards my front- "But your body is nice too..." –she finally reached my dick- "... and you do an amazing job with your tongue."

She was teasing me and we both knew it; we had started this going just for the basis but my little off the road adventure had changed the mood. I tried to push myself down but her hand was already in place. I looked up at her who simply smirked at me, knowing well she had the upper hand now. But oh God, I didn't care.

\- "You've had your fun with me, love." –she easily pushed me onto my back, rolling over me as my legs hung down the bed- "Now, it's my turn." –she rolled her hips against mine as she sat up over me.

\- "Fuck." –I moaned- "Just do it."

\- "I love it when you get so eager." –she kissed my neck- "So needy." –she kissed down my chest- "It won't be long." –she moved down my body until she got to the band of my underwear- "It wouldn't be even if I wanted to."

She smiled as she got down from the bed, taking off my boxers and I sighed, letting my head fall back as my dick finally got released. I couldn't help myself as my hand moved on its own and I started pumping myself.

\- "As much as I do like watching you please yourself..." –she crawled up to me, pushing my hand away and placing it over my head, pressing it lightly against the bed sheets so that I knew she wanted me to leave it there- "...I much better like to do it myself."

\- "You're going to be the death of me." –I whispered as she swept her tongue over my left nipple- "Fuck."

\- "I'd much rather not."

I took her chin on my other hand, forcing her to look up at me.

\- "You know what I mean." –I pulled her up to kiss her.

\- "Mmm." –her fingertips ran low towards my lower abdomen- "But, do I?"

I didn't have any time to answer her as her fingertips brushed against my dick, drawing moans from my open mouth. She jumped over me, pressing herself down on me, rocking her hips against mine as she kissed me; I moved my hands to her ass to push her down closer but she was quick to move away.

\- "Oh, no." –she sat back up, taking my hands and placing them over my head- "No touching." –she smiled- "Don't make me tie you."

Once she was sure I wouldn't move, she rocked her hips against me and I had to use all my will power not to move my hands and just pull her down on my dick. She started going down my body, running her tongue over my skin until she got where I needed her most; she got down from the bed and kneeled in front of me; before I could move so that she could be on the bed with me and not on the floor, she wrapped her hand around me and started pumping me up and down slow. I so wanted to touch her but I kept my hands still as her movements increased in pace and pressure. Suddenly, her hand stopped and for a second I thought she was ready to actually fuck me but then, I felt her soft, wet tongue run up my dick and I could only moan at the feeling, fisting my hands over my head; Y/N softly chuckled against my sensitive skin sending a wave of vibrations along my body and I couldn't hold back anymore. As she wrapped her lips around me, I sat back up, getting even more aroused at the view in front of me: Y/N on her knees in between my legs, my dick disappearing inside her mouth as her hand worked whatever she couldn't fit while her other held onto my thigh for support. I took her hair away from her face, fisting it on my hand and I laid back slightly, holding my upper body with my other hand.

\- "Y/N..." –I breathed out- "I'm so close."

She answered by digging her nails on my inner thigh and I could only push her face closer against me, looking for my own release. She tugged lightly on my balls and that sent me over the edge; I tightened my grip on her hair and I let my head fall back as the wave of pleasure overcame my body, spilling my seed into her mouth. As I let go of her and started to catch my breath, I looked down at her; she was now resting both her hands on my thighs, lips slightly parted as she looked up at me.

\- "Well..." –she swiped her tongue over her lips- "...that was fun."

\- "Did I hurt you?" -she shook her head in denial- "You could have asked me to move, the bed is big enough for both of us."

\- "You looked too happy to be disturbed." –she smirked, biting her lower lip.

\- "Did you really enjoy it?" –I offered her my hand to raise from the floor and onto the bed with me.

\- "I like hearing you moan my name." –she reminded me as she took my hand- "It's good to know I'm the one that controls you and sends you over the edge like that."

\- "I wouldn't let anyone else that much power over me." –I swiped my thumb to clean a drop of my cum running down her chin as she stood in between my legs and I kissed her abdomen, noticing something glistening in between her legs- "I love you."

\- "I love you too." –she ran her fingers through my hair and I hummed in approval as I pulled her down to sit on my thigh.

\- "My love..." –I smirked at her and she smugly raised an eyebrow at me, knowing fully well what I meant- "You're dripping down my thigh." –I moved my hand to her mouth, parting her lips with my thumb- "But I thought we were done here..." –I kissed her neck as I rubbed her clit with my other thumb and she gasped, her hands quickly reaching to my shoulders for support- "Are you ready for another round?"

\- "You call a blowjob a round?" –she breathed out as I looked at her, eyes closed as she started to rock her hips, getting the friction I knew she craved so much- "That's just half the fun, and I want all of it."

\- "Is it?" –I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady and her eyes immediately shot open as she realized what I had just done- "Too bad I'm the one in control again."

I used my free hand to pinch her nipple; she was barely struggling against my wrap, I knew she could get rid of me if she really wanted to, but I also knew she was willing to see where I would take things. I slightly rose my leg more against her soaked pussy; her hand flew to the side of my face to force me to stay still as she bit my neck and I closed my eyes with a mix of pain and pleasure I could never get enough of.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy!" –she whispered as she played with my hair- "Do something already."

I kissed her shoulder, leaving her nipple alone and lowering my hand to her clit, pressing a finger against her.

\- "Like this?" –I smiled against her neck, as she had immediately buried her face on my own when I touched her- "You're so sensitive."

\- "And you aren't?"

Her left hand found my dick once again, I was already starting to get hard again and feeling her hot breath on my neck as well as her cold fingers barely caressing my dick were doing wonders already, and she knew it for I gasped as she did so and I felt her chuckle against my skin.

\- "I told you, my love, I know how to play this game."

She moved her body back as much as my grip on her allowed her until her mouth found mine; she licked my lips and I opened my mouth; she was quick to move her tongue inside; I could taste myself in her and that was so erotic.

\- "Now it's your turn to keep your hands to yourself." –I spoke as I moved my mouth down her jaw and neck.

\- "But..." –she whined, trying to fight me.

\- "Trust me." –I smiled against her shoulder- "You're gonna need the support."

And with that, I started to rock her hips slowly so that her pussy would rub against my thigh. I knew that only wouldn't make her let go but I knew what I was doing; I pushed her body back slightly, giving me enough access to her front, so I lowered my head until I caught her breast with my mouth, licking her nipple, sucking on it, biting lightly on it and, soon enough, the hand that had been torturing me, quickly moved to my other thigh as her breath started to falter.

\- "Bellamy!" –she moaned my name- "I swear to fucking God I'm going to come again if you don't stop." –she pulled on my hair- "I want you, please."

\- "What do you want?" –I moved back licking my lips, seeing her all shaken up- "Tell me."

\- "I want you inside me." –she pleaded- "You can torture me and push me to the edge all you want any other time, you've already done it once already, but it's been too long and I want you to fuck me, so stop being a fucking asshole." –her eyes were piercing mine with such eagerness and lust, I almost felt bad for having started this.

\- "I'll take your word on that." –I loosened my grip around her hips- "I love you."

\- "I love you too but can you leave your sweet talk for later? I'd like to feel you inside me as we both come... today."

\- "I fucking love you." –I pulled her up from my thigh as I got up- "I want to bury myself deep inside you..." –I pushed her down on the bed- "... so hard and fast you won't be able to walk later."

\- "That's all I'm asking, love." –she wrapped her arms around me as I laid over her- "I'm easy to please."

\- "But only I can do it." –I moved my hand to her neck, but not really putting any pressure- "Say it."

\- "You know fully well I wouldn't let anyone else touch me." –she smiled moving her hand over mine- "Only you know what I want." –she squeezed my hand- "Only you can give me what I want."

\- "That's better." -I relaxed my grip on her neck as she intertwined our fingers together.

\- "Let's put your possessiveness to work." –she moved her hips up against mine.

\- "Ride me." –I rolled my own against hers and she whined at the friction.

\- "Huh." –she smiled before pulling me down for a heated kiss- "It's always me doing the work around here. What's with the sudden change of plans?"

\- "I know you like being in control." –I ran my fingers down her hair and she closed her eyes for a moment.

\- "Lucky for you." –she kissed my jaw and rolled us over- "Any more requests, king?"

\- "Whatever the hell you want..." –I caressed the sides of her body- "...my queen."


End file.
